Dear Future Me
by Pwnguin
Summary: Saturday afternoon. 3:34 PM. Lilly's front porch. Usually Lilly invites me over with something to do, like watch a movie, or bake a cake, or shoot spitballs at her creepy neighbor kid with the unibrow. But not today. Lilly/Oliver.


**A/N: Remember me? Haha, I'm on a roll today. I updated "Secrets..." and now I'm putting up a Loliver oneshot? Woww. I must have missed you guys. **

**This story had really no initial plot. I just started writing words, and a oneshot came out of it. Hope ya enjoy. **

* * *

**Dear Future Me**

**By Pwnguin**

_Oliver's POV_

Saturday afternoon. 3:34 PM. Lilly's front porch. Usually Lilly invites me over with something to do, like watch a movie, or bake a cake, or shoot spitballs at her creepy neighbor kid with the unibrow. But not today. Earlier she had called and invited me over. I asked why, but all she said was, "I'll tell you when you get here." Me, being a curious George.. or whatever, came over here in a huge rush. I even forgot to put on another sock. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. I looked down at my legs. _Why did I wear shorts today? Heck, why didn't I put on another sock...?_

Before I could answer my own question, the door opened, revealing Lilly. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was biting her lip. _God, she's so beautiful when she does that. It's a good thing she can't read my mind... wait.. what if she can? Oh my God I just thought she was beautiful... stop it Oken... She's talking..._

"Hey Oliver, come on in. There's a bag of chips calling your name," she said with a smile. Of course. I stepped inside and hesitantly stood in front of the couch.

_Sit down you idiot. Lilly always said to make yourself at home._

I sat on the couch and grabbed the bag of chips. Munching away, I said, "So what can we do today on this lovely Saturday afternoon?" Actually.. it sounded more like, "Fo wat han we do hooday on his lobely hadurday avtanoon?" ... Something like that anyway. I mentally kicked myself for talking with my mouth full. Then I mentally kicked myself again for thinking I wasn't allowed to talk with my mouth full in front of Lilly. LILLY. We've known each other since kindergarten and I'm embarrased for talking with my mouth full?! What was wrong with me?

"Oh, I don't know. I just needed some company," Lilly said, shrugging and then grabbing a chip.

_She understood me with my mouth full. God, she's amazing._

"But you said you would tell me why I was coming over when I got here," I looked around for emphasis, "And, hate to break it to you, I'm here."

Lilly laughed. _What a cute laugh. _"True. Okay, I'll tell you." She got up and went into the kitchen. When she came back, she was holding two envelopes.

"Remember 3rd grade?" She asked.

"What about 3rd grade?" I asked.

"Remember those 'Letter to Me' things that Mrs. Robert made us write?" She gave one of the envelopes to me. And, what do you know, it was addressed to my name. But Lilly's address was on it.

"Huh? What's your address doing on my letter?" I asked.

"You donut. Remember, you didn't know what your address was, so you just copied mine?" Lilly laughed.

_Niiice. I was an idiot back then too._

"Haha, right."

Awkward silence.

"Soo... I came all the way here for this?" I asked.

"I was thinking, maybe, we could read them." Lilly said.

"Okay. You go first,"

"Me? Why me?"

"'Cause I'm taller." I said, and stood up. _Idiot. _

"Oliver, don't be idiotic. Let's settle this fairly," Lilly said firmly.

"Fine, fine," I said, and sat back down. "Rock, Paper, Scissors. And no 'Best two out of three nonsense.'"

Lilly shrugged, "Okay."

Rock

Paper

Scissors.

Lilly's hand turned into a fist. Mine were scissors.

".. umm.. best two out-"

"No way Oken, we made a deal. Read your letter or face the consequences." Lilly said.

I sighed. No use fighting. I opened the envelope and found my red-crayoned letter. I read aloud.

_Dear Future Me,_

_How are you? Im fine. How's the future? Are there any robots? I hope so cause robots are really cool. Ive always wanted a pet robot. I would make it do my chores._

_Anyway, Im supposed to write a letter to myself about stuff I don't really care about. So Im going to put stuff on here just so my teacher sees that I wrote a full page. Did you know that I dont like caramel apples? Theyre too sticky and hard, and I got my front tooth stuck in one once. It was really embarrasing. My best friend in the whole wide world Lilly laughed. You remember Lilly, right? I hope shes still your bestest friend. 'Cause shes really nice. Shes pretty too. Ive known her since kindergarten. She held my hand to try to get my crayons. That was awesome. Her hands were really peanutbuttery though. But I liked it. Well, Im running out of space. Bye, Future Me._

_Sincerely_

_Oliver Oscar Oken_

"Awww," Lilly said, as I finished reading. I felt my ears burning up. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea.

"Haha, very funny. I was just a kid, gosh," I said.

Lilly playfully punched me in the arm, "Okay, okay. Let's read my letter then." She opened her envelope and found a letter written in purple crayon.

_Dear Future Me,_

_Hi. My name is Lillian Truscott. I am eight years old, in the third grade, and my teacher is Mrs Robert. My favorite color is purple. I like to skateboard with my best friend in the whole wide world, Oliver. Oliver is really nice, and really funny. I hope you still know Oliver. Hopefully he didn't move. Cause yesterday, I decided -_

Here, Lilly stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Heh. Oh nothing. Say, how about we head to Rico's for some smoothies?" Lilly said, quickly getting up.

"Lilly. I read my letter. You have to read yours. Come on," I pestered.

Lilly sighed and sat back down. She stuttered out the remains of the letter.

_Cause yesterday, I decided that I am going to have my first kiss with Oliver. It would be really bad if Oliver moved before I kiss him, then I would have broken a promise to myself, and I never break promises. Except maybe that one where I told my mom I was going to bed and I really was watching TV. But that was only once. Anyway, I really hope Oliver is still living in Malibu... I hope I'm still living in Malibu too, so I can keep that promise. And even if one of us moves, I will still keep my promise. Because I love Oliver. And I want him to be mine forever. _

_Sincerely_

_Lillian Anne Truscott_

I stared blankly at Lilly. Her face was bright red.

"Erm... smoothies then. Rico's?" I said, breaking the ice.

"Heh. Sure." She stuffed the letter into her pocket and headed for the door. I followed her. She opened the door and stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"As I've said before, I never break promises." Then she kissed me.

_Thank you, Mrs. Robert._

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: Aww.. that turned out better than I thought it would. **

**Review please?**


End file.
